


Vanisha Hears A Merher

by heidy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ermulan/Grisha Yeager, Ermulan/Merher, Vanisha/Grisha Yeager, Vanisha/Merher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidy/pseuds/heidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanisha heard the Merher and fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanisha Hears A Merher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squadlevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadlevi/gifts).



Vanisha sat on the audience. "Fuck where you told me to sit. I sit on y'all, merherfuckers."

She looked down at her purse and pulled out a cherry red lipstick. She puckered her lips and put it on, and then she put it back in her bag as she looked ahead of her.

She saw Merher...

"The band," she said, "my rival."

Vanisha was the lead singer of a popular screamo band: Ermulan. They had sold a million debut albums within the first hour of release.

Merher, however, was a band led by Grisha Jaeger. She'd recently heard that he'd broken up with his girlfriend, Carla Jaeger, and left her to pursue his dreams--his dreams of becoming the world's number one band.

Vanisha glared at him, swaying side to side while sitting on the audience. It was like he had put a spell on her that makes her love him, and it was something that couldn't be helped. Not even an elixir would do the trick.

"Grisha..." she whispered, "...when will you notice me as a woman and not a rival?" She sighed, getting off the audience and left to walk to the parking lot.

Grisha stared into the crowd. His makeup was beginning to slip, running down his face in thick lines. The sweat was hot and sticky on his face, beneath the thick leather of his clothes, and suddenly he found it hard to breathe. The lights were flashing on and off, quicker than he could even say "merher". But they weren't as bright as that mysterious girl in the crowd, the one who had sat on the audience with nothing but a sassy hairflip and a puckering of her lips--

He frowned. The red lipstick looked fine, but Coral Blue #2 looked even better.

vnaisha cryd "i want grish a 2 notice me hes so hot " she screemaded " i love dHIM I LOVe dhi m so much"

" im sos tudpi " she whispered "I M STO SUTPID "s HE GROWLED " ILVOE U" SHE CALLED OUT 2 GRISHA

SHER AN INTO THE CONC CERT THING AND DASHED OVER 2 GRISH A"I LOVE U IW ANT UR CHIDLdnREn"

SHE HUGGED HIM AND CRI ED "i LOVE U"


End file.
